Good Enough
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Johnny begins to question just why Alli is with him.


**A/N: This is my first Degrassi Fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it. I just started watching the show so I might not get the characters exactly right but please be patient and if you have any advice or concerns, please leave a review!**

**- - -  
**

Alli Bhandari made her way down the deserted hallway and towards Mrs. Blake's classroom. Mrs. Blake was on detention duty today and Alli had her little pink slip held tightly in her hands. This was her third detention in two weeks – a record she wasn't accustomed to. As she headed down the hall, her brother's voice swelled angrily in her head.

"_Sav, leave me alone!'_

"_No, Alli, I'm not! Ever since you've been hanging around with DiMarco, you've been acting up. He's no good for you, Alli. He's wearing off on you and I don't like it one bit."_

"_Look, Sav, it isn't his fault I got detention. I was late to class and…"_

"_And why were you late?"_

"_Because I was talking."_

"_Talking," Sav grunted, "Good one."_

"_I was. I was telling Johnny good luck on his science test," Alli had insisted, "And even if it was more than just talking, it's none of your business."_

"_Look, Alli, I think I've been way more than patient with you. I didn't tell Mom and Dad when you decided to have a crush on the baddest boy in school, I didn't tell Mom and Dad when you slept with him, and I didn't tell Mom and Dad that you don't stay over at Claire's. I didn't tell them any of that but you're pushing it, Alli."_

"_Sav, don't tell!" Alli had begged, "I promise, this is my last detention for a long time!"_

"_It better be," Ave had warned before turning down the hall._

Alli clutched her pink slip angrily as she tried to shake her brother's words from her head. He just couldn't understand her. She was in love and love does crazy things to a person. In love. The words echoed through her head like the sound of rain. She was in love with Johnny DiMarco. Sure, they had never said "I love you" but that didn't matter. She knew he cared about her and that's all that was important.

Claire had gone and told her that she shouldn't lose her head over him. She had even dared to ask how did Alli know it wasn't just an infatuation. Buy Alli knew it wasn't. Whenever she was around Johnny, her eyes lit up and her chest swelled, her stomach floated and flipped and dove, her heart raced and her breath tightened. It was love, Alli knew it!

As she walked into Mrs. Blake's classroom, the first thing she saw was the black hat, the green army jacket, the combat boots. Her heart pounded against her chest so violently, Alli worried that it would break. She made her way to Mrs. Blake's desk.

"Alli, detention again?"

"Yes," Alli sighed, "I was late to class."

She could hear a snort coming from somewhere near the back row and knew exactly who it was from.

"Very well. Please have a seat."

Alli walked over to Johnny and took the empty seat in front of him. She could practically feel him stiffen agitatedly when she sat down. Alli could hear him rummaging around in his backpack and a few moments later, a poke in her back.

"What?" Alli hissed.

"Here," Johnny handed her a folded piece of paper.

"A note?"

"Shut up," Johnny tried to hide the smirk on his lips but if was difficult, she made everything difficult.

Alli unfolded and it read:

_**What, you don't want to sit next to me, Backwoods. I promise I don't bite.**_

Alli couldn't help but blush as she wrote her response:

_**Am I that irresistible that you can't go forty minutes without sitting next to me?**_

She handed the note back to Johnny who grunted, clearly amused by her response. She was irresistible; she had a hold on him and Johnny hated that. When he was with Alli, he couldn't say no to her and when he wasn't with her, she was all he could think about. She was in his head, under his skin, and he wasn't quite sure if he loved that or hated it. He poked her again, and she grabbed the note from his hand.

_**Yes, yes yo**_**u are.**

Alli couldn't help but smile. She bit her lower lip and thought back a witty response. It was easy for her when she was around Johnny. They would argue and fight like cats and dogs, he constantly rubbed her the wrong way, and her him. But they were together and that was all that was important.

_**So are you – when you aren't being a complete and total idiot.**_

Johnny tried to fight the laughter that escaped from his lips, meriting himself an unhappy glare from Mrs. Blake. Quickly, he regained his composer and scribbled back his own reply.

_**Takes one to know one, Backwoods.**_

_**Shut up! I got to start on my science homework and you should too.**_

Johnny rolled his eyes before begrudgingly taking out his physics book. He never used to care about his grades before meeting Alli. Then again, he never had anyone to care about his grades before he met Alli. It was a nice change, being cared about. Annoying but nice.

For some reason, he felt like he had to be better for her. He found himself studying for hours just to make a C on a test for his girlfriend.

Girlfriend? Where did that come from? Johnny shook the thought from his head and tried to turn back to his physics. He didn't know how the test had gone, but he was sure that he had at least passed. Now all he had to do was keep it up as to not disappoint Alli.

She was a good girl, too good. She needed better than him but she wouldn't settle for better. She had worked so hard just to get him to notice her – not that he hadn't already.

"How's the studying going?" Hissed Alli.

"Not too good," Johnny answered honestly, "You see, I am sitting behind this beautiful girl and I just can't seem to get my mind off of her. She's actually driving me insane!"

"Sounds similar to my own problem. You see, I am sitting in front of this really amazing guy and he's driving me crazy too. I can't stop thinking about him."

"What are we going to do about this?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we can grab a coffee after detention?"

"I don't do coffee."

"Well, we could…"

"DiMarco, Bhendari! Quiet!" Mrs. Blake slapped her hand against the desk, causing Ali to jump and Johnny to, as always, smirk.

"Coffee's good," Johnny said before returning to his homework.

"So, Backwoods, you're becoming quite the after school regular," this was from Johnny as they piled into his beat up car. It was ancient and rusting but he took pride in it – after all, he had spent countless hours tweaking it.

"I am not. That was my last detention for a long time."

"Uh-huh, you said that the last time," Johnny said over the grunting of the engine as if forced itself awake, "So how are your parents handling the new Alli?"

"There is no 'new Alli'" Alli informed him, "It's just me. And technically, they don't even really know. I have been calling them at lunch to ask if I can stay over at Claire's. They, of course, said yes."

"And what's your excuse for when you and I go out?" Johnny asked.

"That I'm at Claire's for the night," Alli blushed. She and Johnny never did anything, not since that one time in the woods, but sometimes, when her parents got too much to handle, she would come over and they'd sit on the couch and watch movies. Sometimes Johnny would even put his arm around her or kiss her hair or try and make her laugh during the most serious parts of the movie. He would get bored during films like The Notebook and A Walk To Remember and find ways to amuse himself, ways that annoyed Alli to no end. But it was better than being at home.

They rode the rest of the drive in silence until Johnny pulled into a parking place. He rested his hands on the steering wheel and sighed. Alli could tell that there was something not quite right. He was agitated about something.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

"What are we doing, Bhandari?"

"What do you mean? We're sitting here in a parking place instead of going in and enjoying the lusciousness of an iced coffee," Alli quipped; Johnny didn't say anything and she knew that he was being serious.

"I mean, why are you with me?"

"You know why."

"No, no I don't. I'm no good, Backwoods. I'm not who you think I am and I've done things that you probably can't even imagine. I am not the person you think…"

"Johnny," Alli lowered her voice, catching his eyes in hers, "I don't care about the past. I don't care what you've done, I only care about here and now and now, you are the only guy who has ever treated me right. Nobody treats me the way you do, Johnny."

"But…"

"You drive me insane, you make me mad, you sometimes even make me want to scream at you but Johnny DiMarco, don't you ever think you're not good enough for me. I know you're stupid but I didn't think you were that stupid."

Johnny smiled the slightest hint of a smile, "You think I'm good enough for you?"

"Yes. Johnny, I care about you…a lot. And I know that you care about me too and as long as you care about me as much as I think you do, you're good enough for me."

"Bhandari, I don't just care about you," Johnny's smile spread across his face and, for once, he didn't even try to hide it, "I…I've never said this to anyone else before, but I…I love you."

"You do?" Alli's eyes widened with youthful excitement.

Johnny blushed, "Yeah. Lame, right?"

"No, of course not. Johnny, I love you too."

"Really?"

"Yes, you idiot," Alli smacked him playfully in the arm.

"Good to know," Johnny grinned, "Come on, let's grab that coffee."

"Actually," Alli blushed, "I was thinking we could just…stay here?"

He tilted his head to the side, unsure of what to say, "Um…I promise I won't do anything you aren't ready for."

"And I promise I won't do anything YOU aren't ready for," Alli smirked as his lips collided into hers. Everything was perfect – Johnny DiMarco loved her. She was on the top of the world – at least until she had to go home and face her parents.

**A/N: The ending sucks but oh well. Please review.**


End file.
